1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an anode active material and a lithium secondary battery including the same. Specifically, provided are an anode active material that improves battery life cycle and storage properties, and a lithium secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion battery (“LIB”) has a high energy density and is relatively easy to design. Therefore, the LIB has been a primary electric power source for mobile electronic devices in recent decades and the scope of LIB applications has extended to electric power storage apparatuses for electric vehicles and renewable energy devices. To meet market demand, an increasing number of studies are being conducted to provide improved LIB materials having a higher energy density and longer life cycle. In the case of an anode material, studies have been conducted on various materials such as carbon, silicon, tin, and germanium. Nonetheless, there remains a need for an improved anode material for lithium ion batteries.